Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks, and, more particularly, to a multi-instance powerline communication technique.
Powerline communication (PLC) is a wired communication technology that utilizes electrical power wiring for transmitting and receiving communication signals. PLC techniques typically utilize a PLC device to facilitate communication between electronic/electric devices (e.g., computer, digital video recorder (DVR), washing machine, door lock, electric motor, etc.). A PLC device can typically be configured with a network membership key (NMK) of a single communication network. The PLC device, when configured with the NMK of a communication network, can typically only communicate with PLC devices in the communication network associated with that particular NMK. In some cases, for a network device to communicate with devices in multiple communication networks, the network device can utilize PLC to communicate with devices in a first communication network at one time and communicate with devices in a second communication network at a different time by changing the NMK in the PLC device.